Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto __TOC__ Wikistad zoals vroeger Met enkele handige tips in het achterhoofd zou ik graag opnieuw Wikistad tot leven willen wekken zoals ik de beginjaren (lees: beginmaanden). Het is natuurlijk niet leuk om alleen te zijn. Daarom wil ik weten wie geïnteresseerd is in deze wiki (ik heb Libertas, Lovia, etc niet gevolgd de laaste weken/maanden). Indien ja, zet je naam hieronder. OWTB 11 mei 2008 18:45 (UTC) * Goed idee! * 82.171.95.220 - maar dit is al het zoveelste plan (dat waarschijnlijk ook niet uigevoerd gaat worden) * , ik wil dit graag steunen, maar zelf zal ik in beperkte mate betrokken zijn. Ik heb 't nu al wat druk en dit "nieuwe" project laat ik dan liever over aan de mensen die hun kans nog niet 100% kregen in 2007. Mijn steun heb je dus wel. * OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:11 (UTC) veuroetdenne, Alexandru, niet zo positief * Wanneer je mijn bijdragen (Ziltland) op UWN ergens opvist heb je mijn steun, al geloof ik niet dat mijn bescheiden bijdragen een garantie op succes zouden zijn. ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 08:38 (UTC) *:Bescheiden bijdragen? Je bent van wereldbelang hier! --OWTB 12 mei 2008 08:44 (UTC) *::Wij willen Ziltland zodat wij het kunnen plaatsen op geofctie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 12 mei 2008 08:52 (UTC) *:::Dan moet je dat bespreken met Lokixx en een van de administratoren op de UWN wiki. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 08:58 (UTC) ::Dat van lokixx hoeft niet, ik ga het bespreken met een administrator van UWN Pierlot McCrooke 12 mei 2008 09:03 (UTC) :::Nù ben ik echt eens benieuwd hoe jullie dàt willen fixen, of zoals ze in het Duits zeggen: Ich lasse mich mal überraschen en ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 09:08 (UTC) ::::Pagina's terugzetten is 't makkelijkste dat bestaat. Afbeeldingen daarintegen kun je nooit meer terugzetten als ze eenmaal verwijderd zijn. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 09:18 (UTC) :::::Natuurlijk jammer dat ik die afbeeldingen niet bijhield, maar eenmaal de tekst er opnieuw staat, zou ik ze opnieuw van commons kunnen plukken (wanneer ik ze terugvind natuurlijk!) ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 10:06 (UTC) ::::::Zeker? Ik dacht immers van wel... OWTB 12 mei 2008 12:47 (UTC) Als ik zie wat er zoal gebeurde in Lovia, is mijn zin zo stilaan weg... OWTB 12 mei 2008 12:47 (UTC) :Kijk er aub niet naar. Laten we vooruit kijken met Libertas. Lovia is nu ook terug op de goeie weg, en dat zou Libertas ook moeten kunnen, losstaand van het verleden, en zeker ook losstaand van wat er zich met de Hurbanova Crisis heeft afgespeeld. Robin, zet je plan door en laat je er niet door ontmoedigen. 12 mei 2008 12:57 (UTC) ::Het komt allemaal wel wel goed, ik beloof het jullie zowaar ik leef. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) OWTB / Robin? :S 12 mei 2008 17:41 (UTC) :Srry, moest ef, maar heb het in overleg met 'm gedaan. Ik zal dus nu alles gaan "leiden". --OWTB 13 mei 2008 04:56 (UTC) :Ach, laar maar zitten, is dit nu zo belangrijk ??? Kijk vooruit. Wat achter ons ligt kunnen we toch niet meer veranderen. Dus,... kop op man, Rome werd ook niet in 1 dag gebouwd... ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 18:32 (UTC) ::Dat spreekwoord heb ik vaaaak gehoord vandaag 12 mei 2008 18:34 (UTC) :::Maar niet van mij hoor ! Ik heb er echter nog een betere uitdrukking voor: stel niet uit tot morgen wat gij heden kunt bezorgen. Dus, wat mij betreft, begin er maar aan zodat we volgende week allemaal weten wat gedaan. ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 18:40 (UTC) Aesopos, vraag aan SPQRobin of je admin-rechten mag op UWN (hij zal toch niet lastig doen aangezien het toch dood is) en kijk in het verwijderlogboek van 16 maart, de dag van de verwijderingen. En bij iedere pagina die je terug wil zetten klik je op "restore", wat achter de titel van de pagina staat. 12 mei 2008 19:49 (UTC) :Ik wil Aesopos wel helpen. Er zitten ook pagina's van mij tussen en die kunnen we goed gebruiken op landj. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:02 (UTC) ::Ik heb 't al aan Espeekuu gevraagd. (voor zowel Aesopos als Ooswesthoesbes :D) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:24 (UTC) :::Sorry dat ik lastig doe, maar moet ik hier vandaag nog iets ondernemen of mij richten tot SPQRobin op zijn OP ? ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 06:52 (UTC) ::::W88 op SPQ, kijken wat hij zegt. 13 mei 2008 06:56 (UTC) :::::Heb daarstraks je aanwijzingen gevolgd en ben op het verwijderlogboek van 16 maart gaan staan. Wanneer ik het goed begrijp hebben jullie beide alles verwijderd. What was the issue or the purpose ? Nu ik zie dat het zo eenvoudig zou zijn om het terug te halen begrijp ik er geen bal meer van (niet dat ik er vroeger wél iets van begreep.. ) ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 07:00 (UTC) ::::::Laat maar zitten, doe gewoon wat ik zei wat je moest doen. (tenminste, als je de pagina's terug wil) 13 mei 2008 13:22 (UTC) :::::::'t Is gelukt - Thnks a billion. ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 14:37 (UTC) Whaaa... wat een activiteit ;-) Sorry allemaal, mijn pc thuis is kaduuk, vandaar dat ik een tijdje niet heb kunnen kijken. Ik steun je plan ook van harte :-) 13 mei 2008 07:15 (UTC) Luiheid Ik hoor net dat er een paar mensen afvallen vanwege luiheid. Misschien een bekende besmettelijke Livertaanse ziekte, maar zo schieten we niet op (ook als iedereen op fora en overlegpagina's gaat praten :p) 13 mei 2008 18:37 (UTC) :Dat is gelukkig mijn enige echte voordeel, ik ben niet lui 13 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) ::Ehm... >>> F:B. 13 mei 2008 19:12 (UTC)